Workin'
by CloudS1
Summary: I think there's been more than enough of this to go around. A Parody of Limp Bizket's "Rollin'" Enjoy! Please R&R!


Workin'

**_Workin'_**

_All right, Turks... Keep on workin, baby..._

_ Ya know what time is..._

_ (Throw yo weapons up)_

_ _

_ (Ladies' and Gentlemen!)__

_ Stupid free Turks..._

_ Keep on workin, baby..._

_ _

_ Guns in and Guns out..._

_ Shoot up and shoot down..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!_

_ _

_ Cry loud, and cry soft..._

_ Tears in and Tears out..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!!!_

_ _

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (What?!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (Come on!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (YEAH!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin…_

_ _

_ Now I know you'll be lovin' this cash, right here._

_ Mr. President Rufus Shinra's right here!_

_ Turks that are in the house, put your guns in the air!_

_ Cause if you don't care, then we don't care._

_ One, two, three, make sure your gun's fixed._

_ Mixin' for the picks of the bullets that you'll mix!_

_ So where the f**k you at?_

_ Reno, SHUT THE F**K UP!!!_

_ And back the f**k up,_

_ before we f**k your @$$ up!_

_ (Throw yo guns up)_

_ _

_Guns in and Guns out…_

_Shoot up and shoot down..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!_

_ _

_ Cry loud, and cry soft..._

_ Tears in and Tears out..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!!!_

_ _

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (What?!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (Come on!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (YEAH!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin…_

_ _

_ _

_ You know, you wanna mess with the Turks? (Yeah!)_

_ You can't mess with the Turks! (Why?!)_

_ Because we try to get it on. (When?)_

_ Every day and every night! (Oh...)_

_ Ya see this platinum card right here? (Uh huh!)_

_ That's how were gettin' it all the time! (Wha?!)_

_ So you better get some better cash,_

_ and do some better crimes. (S**T!)_

_ _

_ We've got our game set,_

_ we won't complain yet!_

_ 24/7 always beggin' for our paychecks..._

_ Old school SOLDIERS_

_ passin' out our hot s**t,_

_ the damn s**t,_

_ and bounce when we mosh pit..._

_ (Throw yo cash up)_

_ _

_ _

_ Guns in and Guns out..._

_ Shoot up and shoot down..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!_

_ _

_ Cry loud, and cry soft..._

_ Tears in and Tears out..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!!!_

_ _

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (Come on!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (What?!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (YEAH!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin…_

_ _

_ _

_ Hey, Scarlet! Hey Rufus! _

_ and the people that don't give a f**k!_

_ All the Scientists! All the @$$holes!_

_ And all the workers that think there in a hell hole!_

_ Shot, Scarlet! Damn Rufus!_

_ and the people workin' in the building!_

_ Hey, Hojo! Hey, Shinra!_

_ And everybody over by the world!!!_

_ _

_ Guns in and Guns out..._

_ Shoot up and shoot down..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!_

_ _

_ Cry loud, and cry soft..._

_ Tears in and Tears out..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!!!_

_ _

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (YEAH!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (What?!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (Come on!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin..._

_ _

_ Guns in and Guns out..._

_ Shoot up and shoot down..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!_

_ _

_ Cry loud, and cry soft..._

_ Tears in and Tears out..._

_ Blast'em! Blast'em!_

_ Tell me how you're gonna work now!!!_

_ _

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (What?!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (Come on!)_

_ Keep workin, workin, workin, workin (YEAH!)_

_Keep workin, workin, workin, workin…_

_ _

Please send all comments, good or bad, to [_Cloud_S_@excite.com_][1]. I really need all the self-esteem I can get! Please R&R!!!Please????

   [1]: mailto:Cloud_S_@excite.com



End file.
